monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Loss
have u done the four horns mission yet. i must confess that it gave me the most trouble in awhile. oh, and two in the same room is too much fun.Littlekill3r 16:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) p.s. i have yet to fight a gold rathian. what are the odds of getting a hvy armour sphere Nope, I've not done the 4 Horns Mission yet. I'm working on upgrading my Blango LS into it's final stage before I go against the Diablos - I have all the materials, just farming HR6 Azure Rathalos for his armour and money. I have no idea what the odds of getting a hvy armour sphere from Gold Rathian are. Probably not very high. Incidently, Gold Rathian (and Silver Rathalos) are a piece of cake with Onslaught Hammer.Lord Loss 09:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) how how do u make a blangonga drop a shinyLittlekill3r 18:32, 5 November 2008 (UTC) I've never done it myself - apparently it can be achieved by whacking its tail repeatedly.Lord Loss 20:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) mh book? whats this monster hunter book you mentioned? (you put info in the congalala page from it) PitchBlack696 (talk) 22:09, 24 November 2008 (UTC) http://forums.skiesofcroda.com/index.php?showtopic=5982&st=0&hl=Monster+Hunter+Ecology Iceynyo gives a link to it in the first sentence. There's actually loads of information, but I've not added it to here yet. Lord Loss 16:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) tips rajang, tips if you may Littlekill3r 16:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. It's elemental weakness is to ice, so Hi-Frost Edge/Blango Longsword (I forget the name) are recommended. It's also a very fast creature, so I'd go for a fast weapon - SnS, Longsword, DS, etc. It can be done with Hammers, Great Sword, etc, I just find it very hard. ur the first to say hammers. i use them. everyone says use bows but i love my hammers. and i believe its called the blango destructor(at least the final mhf2 upgrade is.) i wear silver sol. u think tigrex s would be fine as well. and before you say thunder resist. i have 5 jewels tht fix tht problem. wht armour set do u recommend actually. Armor set doesn't really matter. I did it with Ceanatuar S/U combo, but Silver Sol, Rathalos Soul U - whatever, it'll be fine. You don't really need to gem armour to remove its negative resistances - just use amour spheres to level it up and it should be ok. Ceanatuar has low thunder resistance, but it didn't seem to make too much difference to me. Are you doing The Final Invitation or HR6 Rajang? Because if it's Final Invitation, I'd say Sleep Bombing is the best way, but you'll need a specific set to boost the power of bombs. Lord Loss 21:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) what the..... why you undit the my naruga edit?! Hey lord loss thanx for reverting that edit on Naruga's page. The one before was complete jibbersih and did'nt make any sense. Thnx again. AkamulbasX 23:21, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I undid the Naruga edit because it was grammatically incorrect and not very well written; e.g 'Their hearings are very sensitive'. Their hearings? What on Earth is that? Hence, I felt that the orginal version was better. Lord Loss 11:16, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ecology Hey Loss, just want to let you know that if you want to make ecologies, you'll need to confirm it with Reid first BEFORE you put them in the page (like what AkamulbasX is doing), you can talk to him in the chat if you see him sometimes or you can E-mail him the ecology to see if it's good enough, for now I will delete the one in the Yama page.Vesuvius talk Evenin' I got a message from Vesuvius stating that you'd made an edit on the Yamatsukami Ecology page, and I wanted to express my gratitude on your enthusiasm to do so. However, I REALLY would appreciate it if you run any theories or research you've done on any monster(s) by me first. I'm attempting to create a generally accepted view of the monsters in the games for fans in the West, and so it's crucial that there's no contradictions between monsters, biological workings, and the like (I'm sure you understand). I did read over the edit that you put up, though, and aside from a few small details, I'm fairly agreeable with it. Artimus and I have been working together a little bit on Yamatsukami theories as well as of late, and if you could stop by the chat, I'd love to be able to discuss the information so we all can get to even and agreeable ground. Again, I appreciate your initiative to work on the pages, but all I ask is that you run things by me beforehand. Thanks in advance! --DarkAngel Reid 23:12, 2 February 2009 (UTC)